No Secrets Allowed
by Joxer The Mighty
Summary: Hermione has been acused for murdering Harry Potter. Malfoy, her husband has helped her escape from prison, and are now on the run.
1. Before it happened

I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1 Before it Happened

" I am not crazy!" screamed Hermione, as the men dressed in all white, lead her into the padded room. " For the last time I am not crazy, I didn't kill anyone!" As she said this, she sank her sharp teeth into the man on her right, shoulder. At this same time, the man on the left stabbed her with a 3 inch long needle into her upper arm, and she screamed even louder than she had before. The men finally got Hermione into the room and locked her in. " How could they do this to me" she though? " I didn't kill anybody," she said aloud.

Two days ago

"I hereby sentence Ms. Hermione Granger to 5 years prison, for the murder of a Mr. Harry Potter, in the first degree." Right as the judge said this, everything froze.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you," said the hooded figure in the corner of the court room. "I didn't kill Harry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "you know I didn't, whoever you are." (Hermione had been having several bad dreams about this mysterious hooded figure)

"I did," said the hooded figure in almost a taunting voice.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked in an angry, sad, and confused voice.

The stranger slowly started to float over to where Hermione was standing. Suddenly Hermione started to get very frightened, as the figure, about a foot away from her face, slowly raised her ghostly white hand and removed her hood. There stood Hermione, herself, white as a cloud, blood red glowing eyes,, huge black circles under her eyes, with 3 huge scratches down her face. Right when Hermione saw this, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly everything went back to normal, but Hermione was still screaming. Malfoy, standing right next to her, hugged her closely, and talked to her in a calming voice. "I didn't kill Harry," she screamed as she escaped from his grasp and jumped onto the bailiff. She quickly dug her nails into the side of his neck, he screamed as two men dressed in white ran in and took her off him. Hermione had killed the bailiff, and was now getting hand cuffs put on her. The judge quickly decided that she was going to be put into a medical clinic.

As she was being taken to a car, everything seemed to go very slow, she looked all around, and there, standing in the middle of the room, next to the Judged, was herself, dressed in the black cape.

Hi everyone, this is my first fic, please R&R,


	2. Tongue Kiss

Chapter 2- Tongue Kiss

" Mrs. Granger, you have a visitor," stated the loud speaker in the middle of the corner. Hermione looked up, she looked horrible, big black circles under her eyes, and big red blotches all over her face like she had been crying, and she had. She cried all the time, and about everything. She looked toward the door when she heard the scanner. She could not imagine who her visitor was. When the door opened, there stood a tall hansom man, his bleach blond hair on spikes on top of his head, it was Draco Malfoy, her husband. (She had gotten very lucky, he would have never picked her if she was mudblood. But in her last year a Hogwarts, she had found out her parents were a witch and wizard, and then he had confessed his love to her at the lake in the middle of the night. Plus Hermione herself had become unbelievably hot, her bushy brown hair had become perfect curls that went down to her middle back. She had also gotten a whole new wardrobe.)

Malfoy slowly walked over to her shivering body in the corner of the room. " Hermione, it's me Draco." "Draco," Hermione stated, " just because I am in this fucking hellhole of a place, doesn't mean I wouldn't recognize my own husband," she said coldly. "Sorry," he said. " How have you been?" " Hmm, can't complain," she said. " Good, I am doing everything I can," he protested.

"Mr. Malfoy, 2 more minutes," stated the man in white. " Well I guess I have to go, give me a kiss before I go," "Why?" " Just kiss me, he said a little loudly." " Ok fine, jeez, don't get all personal, o…, " At that moment, they were in a deep kiss. He finally pulled away, and as he was going out the door said, " see you later Hermione, hopefully sooner than you think." At that moment, he was out the door.

When everybody had gone, and Hermione was alone, she turned toward the wall, there she stuck out her tongue and something dropped on the ground. The in the middle of a cushion, was a very ting wooden wand.

_Ok, there is chapter two, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze Review, I am begging you, I need reviews. Thanks_


End file.
